popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caramelangel714
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pop'n Music Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Sorry to say, but as a really big fan of Pop'n Music... this wiki isn't very good.. I'm only being honest, but a lot of sentence issues are wrong, character profiles are very lacking, the fact you have them all grouped together is also pretty bad. You should list them in seperate sections because when someone clicks Pop'n music characters, they expect to see characters. Not just Mimi on a badly made page. I know this makes me sound like a snob, but this was partly the reason I made my Ojamajo Doremi wiki to begin with. The other two are very crappy looking. So again, as a big Pop'n fan, I am VERY disappointed by the quality... Also, why did you make a wiki for yourself? that sounds kind of... weird. But again, if you can't listen to my rules, please just leave my wiki and stop making changes I have to fix. And who are you anyway? Do I know you from deviantart or youtube or anything? ....that was me Chrismh 21:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, well after some thought. I have thought up something. Since we both really like Pop'n music, I can help with the pages and format and junk, maybe get more images for pages as I know a bunch of great places with pictures from the series. Plus I would love to make my favorite characters page.... Chrismh 21:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC)